vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amemiya Taiyou
|-|Raimon= |-|Kongming Mixi Max= |-|Keshin Armed= Summary Amemiya Taiyou is a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO, and first appeared as captain of the Arakumo Gakuen team. He later joins Raimon during Chrono Stone and becomes the ‘midfielder of unparalleled accuracy’ in Chrono Storm, the Strongest Eleven in History (Wildfire variant of the game and in the anime). Ever since he was young, Amemiya had a rare illness which had kept him hospitalised, preventing him from doing anything over-extensive in case of lethally damaging his body. However, he had grown a passion for soccer, but was forbidden from ever being able to play it due to the risks, though that didn’t stop him from being able to practise it alone and in secret as his only way of relieving boredom and keeping his spirits high. One day, he had met Tenma Matsukaze at the hospital he was situated in, where they quickly became friends and bonded over the ball. Once Tenma found out about Amemiya’s situation, he had felt conflicted about whether he should be playing or not, but despite this, he frequently visited him afterwards, as did Ishido Shuuji, the Holy Emperor and leader of Fifth Sector. When Raimon had finally got to the semi-finals and were up against Arakumo Gakuen as one of their strongest opponents yet, it was revealed Amemiya was their captain, and was deemed the genius player of the decade. However during this match, Amemiya was still ill, but had forced himself to play this one match with the team he had been watching and admired no matter what happened to him. As the match made it more evident of Amemiya’s struggle, despite keeping to his title, it took Raimon everything they had to defeat their opponent. After the match, Tenma had told him that soccer would wait for him, and that he should focus on getting better so that they could play again one day. Amemiya later makes his return in Chrono Stone, where he had heard of the situation with Protocol Omega and had wanted to offer his service to the team in order to save soccer, finally ridden of his illness and able to play. However, he feared of breaking his body beyond repair again, which required the power of Mixi Maxing with Zhuge Kongming to snap him out of and gain new power. With this power, he was later the midfielder of Chrono Storm, and helped Raimon save soccer and defeat the Second Stage Children. Powers & Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Keshin | High 6-C, higher with Keshin and Mixi Max | 6-B, higher with Keshin, Mixi Max and Keshin Armed Name: Amemiya Taiyou, Sol Daystar (English Dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven GO Gender: Male Age: 13-15 Classification: Forward, Midfielder, Captain & No.11 of Arakumo Gakuen, No.18 of Raimon & Chrono Storm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player and Tactician, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura Projection, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Projection, Soul Resonation, Fusion Empowerment, Armor Creation, Transformation, Pseudo-Flight, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Alternate Self Resonance (Can have parallel versions of himself resonate to increase his power and techniques when parallel timelines created) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Hakuryuu), higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo (Amemiya’s Keshin grants him stronger powers and abilities when released, Able to easily break Fence of Gaia, even while he was fighting off his own illness, Forced Tenma’s own keshin to evolve, His Keshin drawn Taiyou Shin Apollo matched Sei Kishi Arthur, a three-way Keshin fusion) | At least Large Island level (Should be stronger than before now that he is rid of his illness, Was able to split storm clouds from the surface outside of shooting the ball), higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo (Was able to break through Beam Kobushi, which stopped Base Nishiki’s Denrai Houtou), higher with Kongming Mixi Max (Was able to break through Sand Cutter, a move which completely blocked Amemiya’s previous Keshin shot Sunshine Force) | Country level (Matched against Second Stage Children, comparable to the rest of the members in Chrono Storm, who could defeat The Lagoon), higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo, higher with Kongming Mixi Max, higher with Keshin Armed (Described as much stronger than both base Keshins and Mixi Max) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Was easily able to drive through the whole Raimon team, while also keeping the ball, Slipped a goal past Shinsuke before he could bring out his Keshin’s Majin the Hand), higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo, possibly FTL (Some hissatsus and Keshins such as Dragon Blaster or Kousoku no Maxim are stated to harness light or move faster than it) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be much faster now that he is free of his illness), higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo, higher with Kongming Mixi Max (Able to dodge Zanark in his Sousou Mixi Max form and was able to keep up with Zanark Domain despite them previously toying with him, Comparable to the rest of Chrono Storm), possibly FTL | At least Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo, higher with Kongming Mixi Max, higher with Keshin Armed (Should be faster than his base Keshin and Mixi Max form), possibly FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo | Large Island Class, higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo, Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed | Country Class, higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo, Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed. Durability: Island level, higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo | Small Country level, possibly Country level (Could withstand forceful attacks from Zanark Domain, whose passes were stated to be comparable to hissatsu shoots, as well as from Perfect Cascade. Comparable to other Raimon players), higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo, higher with Kongming Mixi Max, higher with Keshin Armed (Provides additional armor). | Country level, higher with Taiyou Shin Apollo, Large Country level with Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed (Comparable to other members of Chrono Storm who could survive Saryuu's Shellbit Burst that multiplies his shot by 7) Stamina: Mid-high (Has an illness that prevents him from over-exerting himself, though was easily able to keep up and outskill Raimon at the start of the match) | High (Free of his illness, and can keep up with fellow members on Raimon with ease) Range: Average human melee, Several thousands of meters with Hissatsu techniques and a soccer ball, higher with Long Shooter skill. Standard Equipment: Soccer Ball Intelligence: Very High (based on soccer knowledge and skill, regarded as the genius player who only comes once a decade, being able to easily calculate his own and others’ actions better than most players.) Weaknesses: Has had life-threatening illness since young, preventing him from over-exerting himself (Though this had been cured by Chrono Stone). Reckless to the point he would injure his body in order to win, or either too afraid of hurting himself that it affects his capabilities. Can only summon his keshin a few times, and it will require time before a Keshin that has been defeated can recover. Keshin Armed drains his stamina longer than usual and has a time limit (Which is why it is used in shorter bursts). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Ryuusei Blade:' Amemiya jumps into the air with the ball, and strikes it with a powerful roundhouse kick, filling it with atomic energy and shooting it into the goal from above like a meteor. *'Atomic Flare:' Amemiya summons a miniature dying sun, to which he charges the ball with its energy and strikes it from above with at the goal. *'Sunshine Storm:' Amemiya’s signature shoot in Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone, to which he slices through storm clouds from the surface, allowing the sun’s rays to pierce through, which sets the ball on fire with solar energy and is struck at the target. *'Presto Turn:' Amemiya confuses the target with ball tricks, as he feints them into thinking he is approaching from their right, moving swiftly to their left before they can react with increased short burst speed. A whirlwind is left from the rush that staggers opponents. *'Crazy Sunlight:' Amemiya forms a sphere of light from his hands, which he strikes at the target, blinding them with a dazzling light in order to steal the ball. *'Spark Edge Dribble:' Amemiya slides on the ground with the ball so fast that it creates sparks from the friction, which then creates an explosive impact on the opponent and throws them overhead. *'Chouwaza!:' A skill in which Amemiya can choose to increase the power of his shots by about a quarter, at the expense of energy being increased by 50% *'Long Shooter:' A skill in which makes Amemiya’s longer distance attacks lose less power from the air resistance. Keshin: A Keshin, or Avatar, is the physical manifestation of one’s spiritual energy and heart, with its strength and abilities determined by the spirit of its user. These Keshin’s are brought out with intense training and feeling among individuals, making them only usable by the extremely skilled. These Keshin’s take the form of a large anthropomorphic creature that appears visibly behind their summoner and with this Keshin summoned, the user has the physical force and power of it on their side, increasing their strength and momentum as well as gaining new hissatsu or abilities. In some cases, however, Keshins can only be brought out a limited number of times and if destroyed, they will require time to restore for the user to summon them back (Though is usually only a few minutes or so within the matches). However, Keshin drawing is possible which allows teammates to give a portion of their spiritual energy to draw out and strengthen another person’s Keshin. Keshin fusion is also possible, in which users can fuse their souls to create a stronger keshin. Keshins also protects the user’s mind and spirit preventing them from being mentally deterred from their passions or mind-controlled (Note that it doesn’t protect from any other mental attacks). In the Danball Senki crossover, it is also stated that Keshins can prevent their users from being completely erased from space-time, though only if their spirits are strong and do not give in to despair. *'Keshin Armed:' Keshin Armed is a technique that further allows the user to strengthen themselves using their Keshins, to which the user equips their keshin onto them. This raises their speed, power and grants them extra abilities. The user, however, must be able to communicate with or understand their keshin to use this. It has been stated that Kenshin Armed is stronger than Mixi Maxing, however at the expense of more energy, and therefore has a time limit. Amemiya’s Keshin: |-|Taiyou Shin Apollo= Taiyou Shin Apollo, or Sun Deity Apollo, is Amemiya’s Keshin, resembling that of a 4 armed titan based on the Sun god Apollo. Apollo is a main asset to Taiyou, who uses it commonly in order to score if he wants to break through defenses via power. Its flame is described to dazzle anyone who sees it and is a particularly luminous keshin. When its power was drawn out by 4 other Keshin users on the Arakumo team, it was able to match that of Sei Kishi Arthur, the combination of Majin Pegasus Arc, Kensei Lancelot and Sousha Maestro (The keshins of Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou), though was defeated. Hissatsu: *'Sunshine Force:' Taiyou gathers light energy around his swaying hands, as Apollo is summoned behind him and light-pierced clouds form. Apollo uses its 4 arms to gather giant fireballs that combine and form around the ball, resembling that of a star, as Amemiya descends to strike it at the goal. *'Hi no Okatebi:' Apollo’s special skill, in which teammates fire-based skills are increased while Apollo is summoned by Amemiya. |-|Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu= Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu, or Jewelled Dragon Cychr, is a keshin granted to Amemiya through his Mixi Max form with Zhuge Kongming in Chrono Stone. This keshin is shown as abnormally large compared to others and is deemed the ‘Heavenly Protector’ and spirit of the wood. It has also been shown that this Keshin can induce Mixi Maxing itself, though is unknown if Amemiya can do this too given it was granted to him. Hissatsu: *'Tempest:' A dribble hissatsu, to which Gyokuryuu lets out a mighty roar and conjures a storm. With this, lightning strikes the opponent and allows for the user to get past them. *'Shoot Block:' An ability that allows users to more potently take the ball from opponents. Mixi Max: Zhuge Kongming: Amemiya possesses a Mixi Max transformation with Zhuge Kongming, or Shokatsu Koumei, a Chinese warfare strategist who works with Liu Bei and is regarded as one of the most intelligent people in history. With this transformation, both Amemiya and Kongming’s auras have been fused so Amemiya gains her power, intelligence, and spirit. When this transformation is active, their features merge as Amemiya’s hair turns purple and becomes bundled. Unlike traditional Mixi Maxing, this form was bestowed upon him by Kongming and her keshin, which allows him to become the 'Midfielder with unparalleled accuracy' in Chrono Storm, the Strongest Eleven in History. Amemiya can also use Keshin Armed while in his Mixi Max form to obtain even higher power, though it drains energy at a faster rate. Mixi Max Hissatsu: *'Tenchi Raimei:' A shoot granted through the Kongming Mixi Max. Amemiya raises his hand, to which a large chunk of the earth erupts from underneath him, creating a high platform he stands on. He then jumps upwards even further to conjured storm clouds with the ball and strikes it with an electrically charged lightning bolt that breaks through the earth and aims itself to the goal. *'TP Plus 30:' An ability that grants a higher energy cap to the user, allowing them to perform more without getting tired. Key: Holy Road Tournament | Chrono Stone (Pre Ragnarok) | Chrono Stone (Post Ragnarok) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Captains Category:Athletes Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Stone Walls Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 6